In Hind Sight
by Wildwood Rose
Summary: What if it had been 8 year old Dana Scully who had been abducted not Samantha?
1. In Hind Sight

**In Hind Sight**  
**Rated: M**

**Chapter 1: In Hind Sight**

It was late November 1976. He was 12 and she was 8. He was tall for his age, athletic; short dark hair which no matter how many times his mother brushed, spiked at the top; and green eyes which his family joked changed depending on his mood. She was petite, she could have been a ballerina if the tomboy inside her had not thought 'yuck'; long auburn red pigtails; and piercing blue eyes. He was the sitter and she was the baby. In hind sight he was too young to be left in charge, they were too young to be left alone; but her father was receiving a medal and he wanted the rest of the family to be there. Her case of chicken pox meant she had to stay at home. Unlucky for him amidst a back fence conversation, his mother had told hers, "Both Fox and Sam have had the chicken pox'. In hind sight she should have stayed at his. In hind sight. If hind sight had happened she might have not been taken, and he may not have dedicated his life so far searching the skies for her.

Both families had to move within a year, his north and hers east. The neighbourhood gossip was inescapable.  
"Well I think both parents are to blame, fancy leaving two children on their own in the dead of the night"  
"With them at home just next door"  
"Why did no one hear her cries?"  
"I heard it had something to do with his father's work"  
"I heard it was hers"  
"I heard that the little boy murdered her, before raping her, and his family helped him cover it. You know his father does work for the government"  
"I heard that she was abused, by her own father none the less and that he would get the two boys to help him, her little body could no longer take the punishment. Times have changed the streets are no longer safe"  
"Times have changed; the streets are no longer safe and I thought we lived in a pleasant suburban neighbourhood"  
"And the families are so well connected to high officials, if they can't find someone, who can? Whose child is safe?"  
"Bob said it will devalue the property. Even if we wanted to, we couldn't afford to move"  
"I just feel sorry for her mother"  
"I feel sorry for his"  
"My heart goes out to the girl, that's if she isn't dead and buried face down in some field"  
"Mine goes out to the boy, imagine him having to live with that for the rest of his life".

Fox William Mulder graduated from high school with a 4.0, he went on to graduate top of his class at both Oxford and the FBI academy. He joined the FBI in the winter of 1990, not long turned 25; following in his father's footsteps and fulfilling a 15 year ambition. His father was proud, he guessed; and his mother too in a sort of way; although they had both witnessed and suffered first-hand the price for working within the government. Unlike him they had not been surprised when he received his acceptance letter from the FBI academy, a few short days after applying; they only prayed that it would not remove too much of him. He did know however that they would not be overjoyed by his career decision and felt that he was wasting his talent; but his whole family knew what happened to 12 year old Fox and how that still scarred him today. His family begged him to forget, put it behind him and carry on with his life; but every year on her birthday he would plant a tree for her and re-vow to one day find her.

It was early January 1991 when he spotted her; their eyes both clocked each other, and they instantly knew who the other was. It was by accident; looking back on it he still couldn't believe it because he was not even looking for her. But there she was; frail; her hip and collar bones protruded through her skin; her concaved stomach, what a thick winter jacket should have protected from the harsh New York City winter. Not the leather black hot pants, fawn cropped fake fur jacket and 7 inch silver buckled stilettoes that she did adorn. Still the big blonde ringlet wig must have kept in some heat. Despite the weather, her body stood strong against the wind. She attempted to shrug him off and made an exit to the left, but he moved with her.  
"No you don't not after 15 years" he muttered.  
Although impossible, she understood him and started to walk towards him.


	2. The Cafe

**CHAPTER 2: The Cafe**

People stared at her of course, but she didn't seem to mind. Following behind, the stares then moved to him; he did mind, his cheeks went crimson. She did however have the grace to take the table in the corner, where their faces could be slightly hidden; where onlookers could not see what she was wearing, or the lack of it.

He had ordered a coffee, and she a hot chocolate with marshmellows. He watched her plop each one in. To him, it was amazing how much her face had and at the same time had not changed in 15 years. The same piercing blue eyes, delicate cheek bones, chin and red-rose lips. Her nose had changed, but that could have been cosmetic; and there were lines etched on her forehead and around her mouth; her eye sockets were hollow and her eyebrows dyed white blonde. He wanted to know what that face had seen, what it had experienced. He wanted to know what it thought of his after all these years, and arguably in a much better light than hers. But at the same time he didn't.

She clocked that he was staring at her, and looked at him expectantly; but he didn't know what to say, where would he start? Here sitting in front of him was the person he had spent over half his life looking for; the relationships, experiences, everything that he had sacrificed during his teenage and so-far-adult life, for her, and this was how she turned up to him, looking like this. He felt disgust over her and wanted to tell her. But she could read this in his eyes; she had become an expert at reading people without them uttering a word.  
He suddenly coughed out a laugh of disbelief, uneasiness.

"What. Not what you expected?"

He shook his head slightly, still smiling is disbelief. His heart didn't want to believe his eyes.

"Well tell me Fox", she leaned forwarded, exposing her chest, disgusting him even more. "What did you expect? How did you imagine this moment, how did it plan out?" Her voice coaxing him, the same way she would on one of her clients. He maintained his stare; they both knew she was messing with him. For what? What reaction? She moved her heel up his leg towards his crotch; causing him to jump up angrily from his seat. His outburst not only shocked her but the people sat around them.

He reached into his pocket to get his wallet. He left ten dollars for the drinks and then threw a hundred at her.  
"Thanks for your time" and stalked off out of the cafe and into the cold January air.

All eyes were now on her; but that wasn't why there were tears stinging her eyes. She didn't know why herself and was angry by them.  
She collected herself quickly, leaving all the money on the table; then turned left where he had turned right.

_**The chapters will get longer, but for the moment the first several chapters will be short because they are quite hard to write. I have all sorts of ideas though for later chapters and crossovers between characters. Also in this fanfic Mulder was born in 64 and Scully in 68 (21).**_


	3. East 225th Street

**CHAPTER 3: East 225th Street  
PART I  
February 1991**

He had lost her again. Three hours after the cafe, he had regretted the way he had handled their first meeting; now, after seven weeks and three days of traipsing the streets looking for her, he regretted it more.

His car headlights lit up the alley way he turned into, but there was nothing but a handful of tin trash bins, and a red and white cat chasing a big brown rat. He three point turned, then reversed his way out of the narrow streets back on to East 225th street. He parked just in front of the fire hydrant near the top of East 226th, turned off the engine, wound down the driver window and threw his head against the head rest. It and his back ached from all the worrying and driving; he would allow himself two minutes to rest them.  
His hand rustled the pack of sunflower seeds in the driver door panel and he poured a big handful into his mouth; he crunched; with each crunch his brain slowly began to feel more reinvigorated. He swallowed, shell and all. He bought up his wrist watch, 01:25; he calculated he would have to leave by 3:30 to get to work for 8:00. _An hour and fifty five. _He wound the window back up and started the engine; he was just about to release the handbrake when he saw her fur jacket walking towards him.  
He leaned against the car with his hands in his pocket. She was with someone else, a woman, who adorned pretty much the same type outfit and wig as she. When she was 50ms away, she noticed him. Slowing down her pace, she whispered something to the woman, who turned to gaze at him; he bowed his head until she walked past. He then watched her with slight uneasiness over whether she would run, but she didn't. She walked round to the passenger side door and got in.  
"Where to?" he asked when he got in the car.

"I'll direct you"

**PART II**

He watched her from his car. He wanted to get out with her but she had asked him to stay and wait for her. So he watched, with his gun close in his back holster and his hand hovering on the door latch. He laughed at the situation, _yeah so I can shoot her down if she runs. _He recognised the man she was talking to, he had shown him her picture that he got from the cafe CTV but he said he hadn't seen her. He wondered who he was, and at the same time he didn't want to know. He watched the lying-scum-bag pass her something but she hid it in her handbag before he could make what it was; she then pointed in his direction, he shifted his profile from their view so the guy wouldn't recognise him. He risked a look back but she was already walking back towards the car.  
"Where to this time?" he asked as she took her seat

"Where in the city are you staying?"

"In this car" he chuckled

She raised her eyebrow

"I live in DC. I was working when I saw you"

She seemed annoyed by his answer. "Well we have to find somewhere away from here"

"Why?"

She didn't answer him, just stared intently at him with those ice blue eyes of hers until he gave in and started the engine.

**PART III**

He slowed down near the blue flashing 'vacancy' sign.

"We can't stay here"

"Why?"

"You know why"

He smiled. "I took a week off work to wait for you here"

"I know. When they told me a man was looking for me, I had an inkling it was you. After I asked for a description, I knew. You're a hard man to get rid of Fox. I award you silver for hardest men to get rid of" a smile broke out on her face, as she chuckled at her own comment.

Seeing her smile and laugh made him do so too.  
"What?" she asked

"I think that is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen"

"You flatter me"

"It's the truth". The look on his face was so honest and serious that it made her smile again.

"Well" she hesitated "thanks".

"No, thank-you"

"And now your just being a complete sop"

"No, I'm serious" he rubbed his sleep deprived face "it makes it all worth it" he said it out loud but it was meant for himself. He fixed back his smile and rested his head on the headrest, he was unconscious of his eyes glazing over.

"Fox" she whispered a few seconds later

"Hm" he jolted awake "sorry".

She rested a hand on his temple and caressed it with her fingers; he leaned into her touch. "You're tired"

"No I'm ok"

"No I know you are, I've made it hard for you to find me these past couple of weeks"

He felt anger rise in him and he pulled away from her. "Yeah why is that? Why didn't you want me to find you?"

"Its complicated"

"I want to know"

"And I will tell you, but now you have to sleep"

**PART IV**

He awoke with a start, but then she came into focus and he relaxed. "I thought I'd lost you again" he murmered as he rubbed his eyes awake. "Where are we?" taking in his surroundings. They were parked outside an apartment block on a very quiet residential road. The car clock said 2:57._  
_

"Come on" chucking him the car keys, she got out of the car.  
He joined her at the apartment block entrance.

"You live here?"

"mmm hmmm"

"Its a far cry from where you work"

"Got to eat"

"Why don't you downscale?"

She shrugged as she opened the second door. "Its got sentimental meaning, besides I can't buy anywhere of my own" she smiled and waved at the security guard as she made her way for the lift.

"Why is that?" nodding at the guard, taking in the exuberant foyer. _ How can she afford to live in a place like this?_

"Because"

"Because?"

"Because because" she pressed 'PH'.

"That's not an answer"

"Because I don't like that question" she rested against the lift wall

He smiled, liking their bantering. "Well what question shall I ask?" he asked, leaning in and invading her personal space. His heart skipped and stomach tensed, he took a quick step back and leaned against the adjacent wall. She smirked, as if she knew the effect that she just had on him.

The lift doors opened and she walked out. He followed her into the apartment. He was surprised to say the least. The apartment resembled a furniture showroom not the accommodation he thought for someone of her...stature.  
"Impressed?" she asked smiling at his reaction. She went to take his coat.

"Is it that obvious" taking in more of the apartment "excuse my rudeness, but how?"

"The man I loved died. This is all I have left of him" He chuckled and watched her walk into the open plan kitchen.  
"What?" she was offended.

"What?" he asked picking up a strange shaped wooden ornament.

"The laugh"

"Just sounds a bit melodramatic for a 21 year old" he placed the ornament down, none the wiser of what it was actually of.

"Don't let my age fool you". She watched him test the sofa. "Can I get you anything to drink? I'm afraid all I can offer is coffee or water"

"No, I'm fine" his lower stomach tensed again as he watched her snug red PVC dress rise slightly as she reached for a glass out of a cupboard. She turned around and he saw how the dress also beautifully hugged her form from the front.

"Ok" she shrugged, pouring herself a drink. She jumped up to sit on one of the kitchen tops, swinging her legs, watching him inspect the apartment.

"Is this him?" he asked picking up a framed picture that rested on the coffee table.

"mmm hmm"

He looked like Sean Connery, an older Sean Connery, taking in the man's greying hair and wrinkles. "He was a lot older than you"

"Yes he was" putting the glass on the draining board and walking over to him. She pulled off her wig and chucked it across the room, it fell on a lamp shade. Now he could see that not only her eyebrows were dyed white blonde but her hair too. She was really close to him now, inches between them. His heart was racing, stomach tight and he felt a twitch between his leg; but all he could think to do was touch her hair. It felt long and silky in his fingers.  
"Do you like it?"

"It's different"

She stepped away from him. "You must be tired. You can take the couch"

**PART V**

_...He saw a flashing light...the ground beneath him shake...a family portrait fell to the ground, shattering the glass...he heard her scream and he whipped around to comfort her. But she wasn't on the ground, she was horizontal and levitated in the air...his brain jumbled as he quickly tried to comprehend what was happening, was it a dream..._something was restraining him_ ... she screamed again... _he fought again against the restraint_...he remembered her brother showing him where her father kept his gun...he rushed for it, cocked it just like his father had taught him...she was still horizontal and levitated..._he was being restrained again_...he was still fighting with his brain to make sense of it..._restrained_...it didn't make sense quick enough, the blinding light took her...  
_He woke up with a start. It was her touch he recognised first, against his cheek and on his chest. She came into focus, her face inches from his, she was soothing him.

He gasped. "What happened?"

"It was just a bad dream" she soothed, moving her hand to the top of his forehead and caressing his temple and hair like she did before. He relaxed into her touch. "It was just a bad dream...I'm right here" she moved her other hand delicately over his eyes. He removed them after a minute, he was embarrassed by his weakness. She realised this and grabbed both his hands in hers, and leaned further towards him, placing a kiss on his lips.


	4. The Pawn Shop

**CHAPTER 4: The Pawn Shop  
**

**PART I  
**She took the subway to 110th street. After stopping by the 'Pharmacia' she went to 'Vijay's Pawn Shop' on 116th street. She hadn't wanted to pawn Daniel's Rolex but he had owned three and she would need to keep Slim off her back for a few days, while she sorted out her Fox Mulder problem. She also needed her fix.

Sitting on the subway en-route to 225th street, she thought of who she had left in Daniel's apartment. She had found his FBI badge amongst a clothe-mound scattered across the floor earlier this morning, 'Agent Fox Mulder'.

_He was one of them!_

She had also found his firearms. She cursed and mentally kicked herself for trusting him, bringing him back to Daniel's apartment, her safe house. It couldn't be that any more. She would have to leave. Mr Alessandro at R&S solicitors would also have to be called; and her sanctuary, Daniel's possessions which over the years had become hers, would have to be sold.

The cart jolted and the sun filled the carriage as they left Grand Concourse. She thought on what had happened earlier that morning. Images flashed. Skin brushing skin, sweat, heat. Massaging tongues, saliva, licking. Smacking lips, kisses, swelling, touch, sensitivity, arousal. Exposed teeth, bites, nips. Synchronised gasps, moans, heavy breathing, whispers. Clawering, scratching, groping, sucking, stickiness, tugging. Blue locking with green. Their first round had been hard and rough; a quick frenzy on the sofa. One position, minimal sleepwear removed, climaxing together.

_She had eased herself on to him in one movement, he gaped and groaned, removing all the oxygen from the air... He whispered something but she couldn't hear. Her mind was static. He felt so good, she couldn't help a moan escape her breath... He steadied her movements, stopped her from slipping, taking her further... Another loud groan, this time from both of them. They seemed to recognise each other again, locked eyes before devouring each others mouth, massaging their tongues... Lips broke, she clawed his chest. He remembered hers, stretching her top, he licked, sucked and pulled... Their eyes locked again, while she drenched him and he filled her._

Someone rose from the seat next to her and she re-crossed her legs.

It wasn't long until her mind wandered back to early morning. Their second round, although still a frenzy, he had taken full control. He allowed her none, it was different but she had liked it. She had to congratulate him on his stamina, his experimentation, his ability to make whole body sing.

She felt heat radiate from between her legs, her heart thump, her eyes widen, her cheeks rouge, and a cheesy grin contort her usually rigid expression as she remembered how he had... In the corner of her eye she could see the man opposite her smiling at her. She repositioned her face, ordering her hormones to get a grip; they had already got her in enough trouble. He was the enemy. He no longer existed.

The cart slowed down at 225th street station.

She arrived at Sante's Pawn Shop. Slim was just as she left him last night. Now that she was here, he could go to sleep. Twenty-nine; his jet black shoulder length hair was impossibly oiled, he stroked his goatee while he inspected a watch. His green eyes glanced up at her but then refocused on the watch. Without looking up he held out a hand expectantly, he frowned and looked up when he felt the weight of what she had put in it. He straightened and smiled. "Who is my golden goose?" he cackled and counted the notes behind the desk.

She was expressionless and watched him gleefully count Daniel's Rolex money. "He wants me to stay with him the whole weekend"

He laughed. "With this money, he could have you for the whole week"

"I need my fixes"

He indicated that he needed more money. She past him Mulder's firearms money. "To last me the weekend". He nodded. Returning a few seconds later with a package.

She went to leave. "I'll see you Monday" Slim called after her "...And Kit"  
She turned "Your boy whose been snooping. He works for the FBI"

"I know, I'm dealing with it. You'll never see him again"

He shifted his way up to her. "Be sure you do, because I don't like the FBI smelling around my business". He pattered her cheek and gave her a fierce kiss, she begrudgingly responded.

...

She arrived outside her apartment an hour later. She'd removed her make-up due to Slim's mistreatment, exposing her hollow and ashen face, there was a cut on her bottom lower lip, and she walked with a slight limp. Ignoring the security guard's look, she made her way to the lift. The weight of the firearm she had bought earlier against her leg. She knew how to use a gun, she had had to use it before; she cocked it as the lift drew closer to her level, ready to face her assailant.


	5. The Other Scully Girl

**_Sorry for the late update, masses of work but now I am on holiday :)_  
**

**CHAPTER 5: The Other Scully Girl**

**PART I**

She found Daniel's bedroom empty. The strips of magnolia canvas that she had used to bond him lied vacant on the unmade bed. She lowered her gun and let out a deep breath.

"Looking for someone?"  
Her heart leapt into her throat and her whole body jumped. She spun her gun on the voice.  
He was resting his weight against the door frame, clad only in his boxers. She lowered her gaze, faint imprints from the bonding were still carved in his wrists. He followed her gaze and smirked. "I have had to free myself from more messier of a situations".

She was silent. Her whole body was telling her to pull that trigger and be done with him, but something panged in her heart, willing her not to. Slowly he inched closer to her. His brown eyes never leaving her blue. Still her body continued to scream at her but the pain in her heart just grew stronger. When he carefully took the gun from her grasp, it was too much. She felt a dark shadow overcast her mind as she blacked out. He caught her in time before she made contact with the ground.

**PART II**

She gained consciousness two hours later, there was still a slight rememberence in her heart but the pain had mostly died down. She felt the wind and whisps of hair play across her face and opened her eyes instantly.  
"Where are we?"

He did not show surprise over her awoken state. "En-route"

"En-route where?" her voice was gruff and harsh.

"Marthas Vineyard?"

"Marthas Vineyard, why?"

He danced his fingers on the steering wheel. "I want to show you some trees"

She scoffed but instantly relaxed her face at his stern expression, she felt her cheeks burn red.

"These are special trees" he said re-focussing his attention on the road.

"Trees that we have to drive like three hours to get to"

"Another two, but yes"

She stared intently at him. _That's all he is going to tell me? _"What if I scream out this window?"

"I have my F.B.I badge, I will simply say you are a fugitive"

She felt anger boil in her. He felt it to. She checked the speedometer, 120mph but all she wanted to do was open the door and take her chances. He saw her hand move to the door handle and sharply pulled over, screeching the tires to a halt.  
"I'm not going to hurt you Dana" staring intently at her, he ignored the blaring horns from the other car.

She shrunk underneath his intense gaze.  
She finally found her voice. "Even after I tried to hurt you?"

"You obviously see me as a threat, I want to show you that I am not. I want to love you and for you to love me back"

_Love?_! Her mind raced clumsily as she tried to work it out. She deepened her frown.

"You don't think you could love me" his frown matched hers.

"I don't know you Fox and you have just kidnapped me from my home". He looked shocked at first and then angry, she edged closer to the corner of her seat. _How is he so intimidating to me all of a sudden? _She rested her hand on the door handle. Seeing this he deepened his frown again.

"Kidnap is a very strong word Dana and I am sorry that you feel this way" his face softened and suddenly he looked like the caring sweet Fox who she had gone to bed with last night. "I just... I just wanted to do something special for your birthday".

He now looked vulnerable, desperate for her approval, her forgiveness. He had given her his, so shouldn't she? She felt tears form in her eyes, she couldn't remember the last time she had celebrated her birthday...Well she could, 8 years old, she had gotten a pink bike and cake for for her birthday.  
"...Ok"

**PART III**

It was now 16:00 and they had been walking for the last hour and a half through the forest, neither of them minded after spending four hours cooped up in his work rental. The rest of the drive had been in relative silence and save the few walking directions muttered by him, so had the walk; they were both contemplating what he had said earlier. But now her feet were beginning to hurt; he had swapped his loafers and thankfully her stilettos for walking boots down at the information desk, as well as renting other camping gear, but still.  
"How much further?"

He stopped his 2 - 3 metre lead on her and turned, concern on his face. He crouched down beside her and started to massage her ankles. His touch felt good and she had to fight a groan. After he had finished, he shifted his gaze to her and gave her a warm smile. She felt her face go red and body pulsate; they were both concious of how close his face was to that most sensitive part of her body and how it had given it so much attention last night. She thought she saw a slight colouring in his face too; but, she would not allow herself to return his smile.  
"Its not far, another hundred metres or so" he said getting up and continuing his lead.

"Thank-you" she muttered wobbling over a large stone.

...

She stood a slight way behind where he had stopped and followed his gaze. It was certainly picturesque, a slope down to a clear whitish blueish lake framed by tall fruit trees and a blue and white sky.  
"Its beautiful" she whispered.

He nodded and rested the large camping bag on the ground. "This big one here" he jogged towards the one closest to the lake which had plums on it, she clumsily followed behind. "...my dad helped me plant it on your 9th birthday". He smiled at her shocked face and continued to the tree opposite to this. "This one on your 10th..." and so he followed to proceed up the years. "And this one here" he pointed to the one no more than metre high "was planted last year".

"And what about this year?" she managed to find her voice, she was in awe of this act this stranger had done over the years.

"Nothing has to be planted this year, or here ever, now that I have you"

_Have me?_ "You make me sound like a possession"

He smiled and leaned to give her a feverent kiss, forcing his tongues access into her mouth. She tried to break free for air but he placed his hand on the back of her head, deepening their kiss even more; she moaned. Finally he allowed them air, they both gasped in breaths desperately. He recovered first and traced a finger across his very rouged lips before doing the same with hers. Her tongue unconsciously licked his finger; he smiled and placed a tender kiss on her lips; then walked away to set up the camp before she could respond to anything.

...

They sat on the bank of the lake with their feet paddling in the water; their hair still wet from their mid-night swim. Thick blankets across their back; their torches shone in each others faces; a fond smile graced over both their faces as they gazed at the midnight lake.  
"I went to her funeral you know" she broke the comfortable silence. He couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped him. "I saw my family, I saw you. I thought that it was odd that my mother was comforting you, were you close?"

She had turned the tables on him. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes we were"

"Do I remind you of her?" she saw his cheeks redden. "Is that why you want me as your possession, because I remind you of my sister?" there was no anger in her words but he felt threatened. There was silence. "I went to my father's funeral as well, I saw my family, I saw you"

"I think he died of a broken heart, both his daughters" he finally found his voice. "Why didn't you make yourself known at Melissa's funeral?" Suddenly he was angry, the tables had turned back on her.

"They couldn't know I was alive, it is too dangerous"

He scoffed. "Dangerous for who?"

"All of us. Daniel helped me find them. I called my mother's house once, she picked up but I couldn't bring myself to speak. I read about my sister's death..."

"Wrong place at the wrong time" he said mournfully. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, I am here to protect you now, all of you"

A smile crossed her face. "I don't want to really talk about it Fox". She smiled at his frown and rested a hand on his arm. "I'm a bit cold, can we go in?".

...

Walking back to the tent, she shone her torch on the huge plum tree, stopped their walk and smiled. She saw something carved in the wood and traced her hand lightly over it.  
"Dana died a long time ago"

He joined her. "So who is it I am talking too?", he rested his hand on her cheek and smiled down at her.

She returned it and said shyly "I go by the name Saffron or Saffy for short...do you like it?"

"Not really. I prefer Dana. But, you know except family, noone calls me Fox"

"Really?" she said with the slightest hint of sarcasm

"Your kidding me" he saw the smile across her face "ergh growing up with that name"

"Yes, it is pretty out there. What do your friends call you?"

"Just Mulder"

"Mulder. I like it". They left the tree and continued their walk to the tent.

"How about I call you Scully?" when they reached the tent opening.

"I like it"

_**So a cheesy chapter ending but then I couldn't get away with him and her anymore, especially as more people will be entering the story soon.**_


	6. Nothing to Smile About

**_Bad language ahead and a concept that all should find disturbing_**

**CHAPTER 6: Nothing to Smile About**

**Part I**

It was the early hours of a mid-March morning when he woke up smiling, _want her_. He stretched out his body, _desire her. _Felt the bed for her warmth, _get lost in her, now_. But for no avail, she was not there.

Mulder sat up and opened his eyes to scan Daniel's bedroom. It was dark. He rubbed his eyes and felt for the bedside light switch. A faint imprint of her was still in the bed, he lay to hug it and breath in her scent, their scent. It didn't compare to the real thing. Warily he got up to search the apartment for her.

He caught his naked reflection in the grand mirror in the bathroom and smiled, tracing his finger over the bite marks she had left on his chest. He smiled at the shower wall behind him; the stone ivory white bathroom counter infront of him, the towel rail to the side of him and the black tiles beneath him. He smiled at the remembrance of how he had slammed her against the shower wall when she had slipped in behind him, placing chaste kisses against his spine and massaging his torso. She hadn't expected his rough response, the bewilderment in her eyes as he sank slowly into her. How when she'd gripped the counter edge, her finger nails made a loud scratching sound; gripped the towel rail, her palms squeaked against it; and when she'd clawed the tiles, her fingernails scraped.

He smiled at the crumpled white silk sheets and how it tantalised her skin. The black leather upholstery on the bed and how it didn't absorb her sweat. The plush ivory carpet and how it burned her back red; the door; the wall; the wardrobe; the balcony.

He sauntered smiling into the living room. She was not there. Daniel's large white Victorian style clock echoed through the large room. He switched on all the lights. It was 4:40 and she was not there, so she was not anywhere. His smile fell.

...

She still had a slight limp as she entered the apartment foyer. She attempted a stride but it drew more attention, so she instead walked past the security guard, ignoring his gaze. "Hard day at the hospital?" he enquired.

"Yeah i'm beat" she white lied, offering Bert the most dazziling smile she could muster and pressed PH.

The elevator highlighted that they had just past the 7th floor and her eyes gazed over the fresh cigarette burn Slim had left on her right arm, she tauted the skin with the opposite hand and winced over the pain, but didn't allow her to cry. _How can I explain this to Mulder?_

It now highlighted the 10th floor, that wasn't going to help her and she shifted her gaze. _Neither are the walls or the floor!_

Frustrated, she pushed the already pushed back hair off her face. She should have been back an hour ago. _Fuck how am I going to explain this to Mulder? _Excuses ran through her mind but none of them he would accept. Fear and despair beat through her like brass drums, she bit her thumb to try and control her emotions. It was in vain and she started to do something she had not done in over ten years, she started to cry.

The tears easily rolled down the front of her cheeks but it stung the deep cut on her bottom lip. She absentmindedly rubbed the pain and a deep rouge stained her finger tips, she chuckled at her foolishness. The lipstick wouldn't hide the pain.

The 17th floor was now highlighted. She couldn't address Mulder like this. She pressed the 'Stop' button and dug in her bag for her compact. The foundation still hid the cuts above her eyebrows and the bruise which started to form over her left eye. She profiled, it didn't hide the swelling. Her nose had stopped bleeding at least. She pressed the 'Stop' button again and it started moving.

She closed the compact mirror. Slim hadn't been this violent towards her in weeks. She thought as long as she kept pawning and giving him money, he would lay off her. But this evening he had been so drunk, abbusive, rough. It wasn't her fault. She wondered if Mulder would also see that.

She met him at the lift doors. She was a rabbit in the headlights, six dinners Sid finally being caught. Mulder's fallen smile now resembled death. You didn't need to read minds to know what was going through his mind. She saw his fists clench out of the corner of her eye. _Run? _

As if on queue, she heard the lift doors close behind her, and she slipped in before he had the chance to speak or touch. She glimpsed him punch the wall and cry out in anguish.

She escaped into the night.

**Part II**

He cupped the coffee cup with his hands. He didn't know why, the heat it had emulated died away twenty minutes ago. A deathly stare etched on his face as he gazed at nothing, his mouth in a tight grim line.

He had lost her again, but this time he wasn't too proud or stupid to wait a few days to figure who was in the right and who was in the wrong. He knew she was in the wrong. She was a filthy little whore, and his skin crawled when he thought how she had touched him, how he had touched her.

He gazed down his knuckles on his right hand, they were still red and raw from when he punched the wall. They had started to scab. His mouth thinned even more. She was a disgusting whore but a fucked up whore who had nothing and he didn't want to run her out of her only safe accommodation.

So again for the last few days he scoured the streets for her. He was in civilian clothes; dark blue jeans, tan timberlands, back polo shirt, beige farmers coat, and a forest green woollen beenie. He had had to take another week off work. He leaned back off his chair and bounced his legs angrily, he wouldn't be surprised if he was soon fired. Did he even care? His sole reason for joining the FBI, becoming the man that he had become was because of her. _Fuck, maybe I want to be a plumber._

He reached into his coat pocket for his wallet, when he glimpsed a blonde wig walking towards him, it wasn't Her. But she knew him.

"Can I help you?" He asked irritably when Blonde Wig sat in the chair opposite him.

"I'm a friend of Saffy..."

"We'll I don't know anyone called Saffy" he snapped a bit to loudly, earning him some stares from the staff and fellow customers.

"She needs you..."

"We'll she is the last person I need. She has bought nothing but shit to my life". He emptied the notes in his wallet and threw them at Blonde Wig. "Let her know I'm no longer at her boyfriends apartment" and stalked out the door.

"It's not what you think. It wasn't her fault!" He heard Blonde Wig shout after him, but he wasn't listening.

**Part III**

April found him back in New York. He was working a case in Brooklyn but found himself in Manhatten, on her street, outside her apartment block, in her foyer, talking to Bert. "Nah Man, she's gone away, for schooling or something"

"How do you know this?"

"Her mother told me"

"Her mother?"

"Yeah, her mother and her sister are helping her with the move"

"...Ok I'm going to surprise them"

"No surprise, their right behind you" pointing.

Mulder was greeted by a platinum blonde 40 something woman, dressed head to toe in tan, with an oversized mahogany hand bag, and matching mahogany boots. She'd heard them talking about her and eyed him with curiosity, a faint smile played on her mouth.

_I am too young for you lady_ and he outstretched his hand. "I understand your D...Saffron's mother?"

Platinum Blonde 40 shifted her gaze to Bert before turning it back to Mulder. "Reena, nice to meet you and you are?"

"Saffron's brother"

They sat on the white leather couch in the far corner of the room for privacy from Bert's waggling ears. Reena lit a cigarette, inhaled and exhaled deeply before she spoke. "So you're related to the bitch whore"

Mulder winced at her words, he had referred to her as the same thing only three weeks ago. "I take it you have no interest in her well being?"

"She was my oversexed husband's child mistress. And she was a child, the same age as our daughter. Although when he died, I was gracious enough to let her have this apartment, free of all charges. Is that not interest enough?"

"You were very gracious. And now?" He said accusingly.

"Don't use that tone. I got a phone call from the solicitors about three weeks ago to say that she no longer wanted my charity. Daniel's daughter has enrolled for a masters at NYU, we are making the renovations to make it more hospitable for her"

"But you have no idea where she is?". Reena shook her head and exhaled. "Can I have the number of the solicitors?"

**Part IV**

Mulder shifted his gaze from the drooling unkept two year old with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He'd lost the staring competition. The little toddler regarded Mulder for two more moments before popping the pacifier back in his mouth and seeking entertainment through his one eyed brown teddy bear.

Blonde Wig whose name turned out to be Sophie, was getting changed and for some reason Mulder couldn't fathom she had left the child with him, instead of taking it into the bedroom with her. He really really had fucked up. The solicitors didn't know where she was. No one in her apartment knew where she was. He had traipsed the whole of 220th - 236th with no luck. He knew it was bullshit to fancy the idea that she had gone away for schooling.

Sophie emerged into the dingy dimly lit room living room. She had 'changed' into a cotton Japanese print style dressing gown, she still looked as groggy as when she opened the door._ Although it is only 10:20; no doubt she's only been home a few hours_. His face grimmed thinking how that was also Scully's lifestyle. "Look I don't know where she is, I lost contact with her a couple of weeks ago"

"Do you have any idea?"

Sophie shrugged. "Slim might know, he owns Santos Pawn shop. He said he didn't know when I asked him but I don't know, if you go in waving your badge and gun" she shrugged. "Why the interest? I thought she only bought shit to your life"

Mulder's face hardened "Did you tell her I said that?" giving her his deathly stare.

She falted and Mulder leapt of the couch pushing Sophie into the wall with all his weight. He ignored the toddler's screams. "I...I...she asked me what you said" she said timidly.

Mulder released her. "I'm sorry" he apologised to her "I'm sorry" to the screaming toddler. Sophie bent down to soothe the child's cries. "I'm sorry" he said one more time before exiting the apartment.

_FUCK! This is not happening! _He didn't know where she was and neither did anyone else. No one had seen her for two weeks and she no longer had the comfort of a five star PH. _FUCK. If anythings happened to her it'll be all my fault. Again._

**Part V**

Slim saw him coming and he bolted. He knocked things to trip Mulder but he caught up with him near the pawn shop's back alley entrance. He slammed his face against the brick wall. "Where is she?!"

Slim chuckled. "She told me she'd got rid of you. She's going to have to pay for her deceit"

Mulder pulled out his gun and angled it at the back Slim's neck. "It won't kill you but you will be paralysed for life"

Slim waited. Mulder cocked the gun. "I don't know where she is" Slim said quickly. "I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her for about two weeks". Mulder whipped him around to see if he was lying. Blood trailed down Slim's face and his lip was cut. Mulder had his gun at Slim's forehead. Slim laughed. "You got it bad dude. She's a fucking whore!"

Using his spare hand Mulder punched Slim in the face. Who crumbled to the floor. He spat out blood, a tooth, more blood.

Mulder disappeared back through the shop. "I get it man. I get it. She's sweet as. Tight" he heard Slim shout behind him.

He was about to turn back in Slim's direction, to do what? Was mild in comparison to what was boiling through him when he saw the snap shots of his Scully, face and body swollen, scratched, bruised and battered. Snapped as if they belonged in a fashion magazine.

He stormed back out the alley way with the incriminating pictures hand his hand. "What the FUCK is this?". Slim didn't hear Mulder coming and attempted to scramble away.

Mulder pinned him to the floor. "What the fuck is this you fucking sick Son of a Bitch?". His gun now pointed at Slim's temple.

"I'll tell you where she is ... I'll tell you where she is" fear emulated through Slim's body, he was sweating profusely. He could see that the man on top of him had been pushed beyond sense, blood was dripping from his nose and falling in droplets onto his cheek.

"WELL!" ignoring his nose bleed.

"Where I think she is"

Mulder growled and tightened his grip. "That's not good enough".

"I'll take you there myself. You see Saff is into the heavy shit"

Mulder paled.

"Not like that. Heroine. She used to get her supplies from me but now I guess... one of my boys said they'd seen her last week. Near crack alley on 220th"

**Part VI**

Slim bought them to a old derelict building on a derelict alley way off of 220th street. Mulder remembered walking past this and taking the wall upon wall of dumpsters as a sign of no life. The building was dark and dank with many unpleasant smells, faeces was the most overpowering. He used his coat to muffle the smell. Slim went to do the same. "No not you" Mulder pushed Slim's hand from his face.

"You wouldn't catch the likes of me down here, not even if I was desperate".

They'd reached the third floor when Slim pointed to the far left of the building, where a huddle were collected in the corner. "There. She likes it in the back of the neck".

Mulder edged closer to the huddle and made out two forms. The smaller one sprawled out on the floor. The larger one hovering over her. The large form removed its hand from the smaller ones neck and lay back against the wall, passed out. The smaller one visibly relaxed and let out a groan of appreciation.

Mulder huddled down next to it and turned it over. He had found her. Dirty, broken and bruised, but he had found her.


	7. Strands of Hair

**_Long chap, give time to read it. Tea break will der be needed._**

**_Continues from previous chapter..._**

**Chapter 7: Strands of Hair**

She felt the whisps of hair tickle her face. A padded comfort across sholder blades and spine. A glove of warmth over her body. She strained to hear her heart beating, she wondered if she had died.

...

The wind had gotten harsher now, the strands now beat across her face. The glove was now hot like an oven. She longed to move, her posture had become uncomfortable, but she could not. She realised she was not dead, she could feel the light bump of her heart beat against her ribcage, it was panicked. And her feet were contained by shoes too tight.

...

Now she was propped up against something hard. _Tiles_. They felt harsh on her skull. Now she was cold, and her body ached to shiver but it would not move. She could feel layers being peeled off of her. Her body lashed at her to scream but no sound came out; she wanted to fight, scratch, kick; but not a muscle moved. Her brain panicked, had she gone too far this time, _paralysis? _Her eyes although they would not open, they could move; she orbited them furiously. She felt a touch on her eyes, a palm. It was delicate on her face and soothed her eyes; until slowly, they stopped moving. She knew that touch, it reguarly fitted itself on her lower back; it reguarly smoothed the strands of hair away from her face.

"You're ok, it's ok" the voice said smoothing her strands from her face and she was assured, she knew that voice.

It picked up her naked form and pressed it against his own. It was carrying her somewhere, leading her down somewhere. Suddenly sweet scented hot liquid engulfed her body. Her eyes started to orbit again in her panick.

"It's ok, you're ok" the voice assured her again, and she believed it.

**Three weeks later; Potomac, MD; Mid May 1991:**

Scully's hollow eyes stared out the window from the kitchen parlour, it was raining, not heavy, just drizzling. The red rose bush was not blown by any wind.

Everything still. Her untouched bowl of cereal was sogging away on the kitchen island infront of her, the spoon lay perfectly still beside it. She did not want to disturb the silence, but he did.

She heard Mulder's footsteps down the hall, they hovered outside the kitchen door before walking in. He was suited up in his dress pants and shirt, his briefcase at his side; all ready for his first day back at work. Although, his black work tie hung loosely across the nape of his neck, untied. His fed-up and sleep deprived eyes moved to her uneaten breakfast.

A wave of horror went through her over his stern stare and she gave him a shy smile, picking up the utensil she hovered a spoonful of cereal infront of her mouth. She managed to will it in, but she could not swallow. The sound of his briefcase hitting the floor made her choke. He threw his tie across the room and muttered something unpleasant. She had upset him. Again.

She walked over to the bin to spit out the contents from her mouth. Her whole body shaked as she cried, and the tears were not over her fix or it's current inexistance, she couldn't stand hurting him like this anymore. After a while she felt his sturdy hands encompass her skeletal frame, he turned her into him for a hug. He kissed the top of her forehead, releasing the hair from its tie and massaged her scalp. One hand moved to the base of her neck, where it connected to her spine and massaged hard circles into it; just how she liked it.

After a few minutes of him soothing her shakes and tears away, he used his index finger to bring her gaze to his.

"You're ok. It's going to be ok. We'll try again next week".

**The following week:**

Her hollow eyes stared out the window from the kitchen parlour, the sun's glare burned her eyes but she welcomed the feeling. The red rose bush was not blown by the wind. Everything still. Her bowl of uneaten cereal was sogging away on the kitchen island infront of her, the spoon lay perfectly still beside it. She didn't want to disturb the silence, but he did.

She heard his loud footsteps down the hall. She snapped out of her daze and picked up a spoonful of cereal, it hovered infront of her mouth. She managed to will it into her mouth.

His footsteps hovered outside the kitchen door.

_Now swallow. For all the times he has had to force liquidated food down you, bathe you, help warm you through your shakes; hold the door shut while you banged, hit and shouted vile things at him. He needs his freedom_. And she swallowed. She raised another spoonful into her mouth and swallowed.

He walked in suited up in his dress pants and shirts, his briefcase at his side, ready for his first day back at work. Although his tie hung across the nape of his neck, untied. His tired fed-up sleep deprived eyes focused on her mouth.

A pleasant aura waved through her, he was smiling!

She swallowed the cereal and gave him a shy smile. The sound of his briefcase hitting the floor didn't make her jump. She got up to meet his embrace in the centre of the room. They stayed glued for a few minutes before she started rubbing her hands against his back, soothing out his grip on her.

He loosened to push back the strands of hair and used his index finger to bring her gaze to his. Their were tears. "I'm going to go to work today?" He choked.

"It's ok. You're ok" She used his soothing words.

"You're ok?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm ok" she said resting a hand on his heart. She moved her hands to do up his tie. Her movements were careful and precise, as if re-teaching herself. She could feel the intensity of his gaze on her and blushed slightly. It was their first colour in months.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" She asked when she had finished.

"I would love that" he said holding their gaze, his face not quite smiling but in happy shock.

Feeling confident she tiptoed and brushed her lips against his, back and forth, creating a tantalising friction. She puckered hers slightly into a sweet gentle chaste kiss. But he didn't give her time to enjoy it. It was the first time they had touched like that in two months and he was hungry.

He cupped her head in his large hands and at the same time his tongue forced entry down her throat, while his lips came crashing down on hers. He bit her bottom lip and let out groan. Not unlocking his grip, he pushed her against the kitchen island, his pelvis slamming into hers. The yelp that he had not heard in his frenzy, overpowered the groan as her back broke their fall.

Laying the top half of her on the island gave his hands the freedom to explore her body again. He roughly grouped his way under her T and up her body, and hand gripped around her neck and the other her left breast, easing its way under her bra. He teased the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, earning him a low hungry-for-more groan from her. He moved his hand from her neck to cup in between her thighs. His thumb pressing hard circular movements through her jean shorts. She rhymatically buckled her hips towards his touch, singing into their kiss I'm appreciation over his large agile hands. She realised she wasn't using hers.

Her hands nimbly slunk their way down his torso, appreciating his firm muscles through his shirt, she didn't want to waste time unbuttoning it. She reached to unbuckle his belt, she wanted him inside her now.

Mulder didn't have to be prompted twice, removing his hands he pulled her hips down to meet hers, leaving her mid-suspended in air. She took in large gasps of breath to re-regilate her breathing, propping herself on her elbows, she watch him discard their lower garments. She realised he was doing the same and smiled shyly, becoming preoccupied by his bumpy swollen lips, his eyes full of hunger.

Her mind was still adrift and her breathing still slightly irratic when he slammed himself into her. She let out a loud cry, not only because of the suddenness of it but because she had been longing for this, to feel him inside her, stretching her, filling her. She rested a hand on his chest to deter him from moving, she needed a few moments for her to adjust to the fullness.

As soon as she removed her hand he started pumping into her. He leaned in to give her a clumsy kiss before picking up his speed. She started to meet his thrusts. She was climbing. They both fell together hard. He didn't pull out of her but paraded her sweaty face and neck with kisses.

"We're ok" he confirmed.

**June 1991: Two weeks later, Thursday; Potomac, MD:**

But they were only ok for a week or so.

There were moments where Mulder was overwhelmed with pride over Scully's progress. He found himself grinning foolishly like a Cheshire Cat throughout the day, usually at the most inappropriate times like at a crime scene, or when informing someone their loved one is dead, or deadly. That fateful day which will be forever engrained in his memory, her body frail, dirty and broken on the floor in an abadoned warehouse, encompassed by the smell of faeces and despair. He knew that his decision to move her to Maryland with him would be in no way easy, or ideal; but that way she would be out of the city and he would be able to monitor her better. Now, a month later, he was able to leave her and not worry about her not eating, self harming or going array. She was there when he got home, dinner already on the table, they would eat while telling the other about their day, watch a movie, make love and then go to sleep. Proud, proud of both of them, because there were definitely moments when Mulder wondered how they were going to get through her addiction without help.

Mulder was having one of those 'Cheshire cat' moments now. He had accompanied his ASAC, Reggie Purdue, to help tie up the case they had been working on since April. With Scully being ill, most of his work had to be done at home, against the bedroom door, Walkman plugged in to drown out the abuse she was hollering at him. To congratulate Mulder on his good work, Purdue was giving him the rest of week off. Purdue thought the kid deserved it and was somewhat aware of his problems at home that had kept him away from work on and off the past six months. Mulder thanked hiss boss graciously, he would have loved to stay at home with Scully from now until forever but bills had to be paid, especially as she herself could not work. And because he was feeling in a good mood, he asked Purdue and his wife over for dinner that evening. He knew he had a son the same age as him but he lived and worked in Chicago, so didn't see him much. Purdue accepted. Mulder was sure Scully wouldn't mind.

...

A rested, freshly scrubbed and dressed Mulder glanced at the grandfather clock in the great hall, it was nearing 16:00, Purdue and his wife were due in an hour and a half for drinks. Then they would have to go out for dinner, to that posh French restaurant in town, it meant he would not be able to drink, as he would have to act as chauffeur. He didn't know where Scully was, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to whip up a three course meal in time.

...

Scully rushed into the kitchen and set the bags down on the island. It was 17:30, she was home later than usual but figured she still had about an hour and a half before Mulder came home. That was enough time to clean up and be presentable.

So she jumped out of her skin when she heard a clearing of the voice come from behind her.

"Jesus Fuck Mulder!" She let out when she realised it was him. She placed the bread knife back on the rack.

"And exactly was that for? Me? Or were you expecting someone else?" He asked in a very even tone, his chin poised by his steepled fingers.

She laughed nervously. "You just scared me is all".

Mulder maintained his incriminating stare. The kitchen clock ticked loudly in the deathly silence. Mulder broke it.

"Where have you been?" He skirted his palm across the island before going to join her by the gas cooker. He towered over her, making Scully feel very small and vulnerable. She reeked of alcohol and weed.

"Out"

"Where?"

"DC" she mumbled, feeling like the teenage daughter in this relationship.

"How did you get to DC?" He asked through his teeth.

She kept her concentration on the floor. "One of the older kids down the road gave me a ride on his motorbike"

Mulder raised his head to the heavens. "For fuck sake Dana! Do you want me to loose my job, do you want us out on the fucking street because being at home 24/7 is the only way I can trust you!" He slammed his hand on the counter, making one of the shopping bags and it's contents fall aground. Scully kneeled to clear up the macaroni cheese and broccoli.

An evil flash of him kicking her in the skull went through him he was so angry but he coaxed it away. He could hear her sniffling, her droplets of tears echoed on the tiled floor.

"Leave it. I did it, I'll clear it up" he said softer, joining her on the floor._ Ease off her a bit. Getting angry with her won't solve anything._ But he couldn't hold his tongue. "No wonder Daniel had a heart attack and died on you, he couldn't take the responsibility of you anymore. I can see myself heading that way"

He saw her movements still out of his peripheral vision and sought her face. It was wobbling, her lips, eyebrows, tear filled eyes, streaked from her already crying. She burst out of the room, her cries ringing his ears.

Mulder cursed himself and got up to apologise but somethings in her opened handbag overpowered his attention, the opened box of condoms were not one of them.

He caught her at the front door, yanking her arm towards him. She cried out over the pain.

"What are these?" He asked holding up a substance filled sachet and a needle. His voice was so calm and even, it gave out the direct opposite effect.

A look of horror flashed across Scully's face and then it left. "Just let me go Fox. Let me out of your life, so that you can live and be happy. Let me do you a favour and I just leave" her voice cracking because of the tears still streaming down her face. "I'm really not worth the pain I bring" She fought against his grip but to no avail.

But he was in so much rage, all he could comprehend was that her lips were moving. "Where did you get it from?!" He demanded. "Did you get it from your zit faced friend? Tell me how did you pay for it" he shook her so viciously that she managed to break free, but only for him to catch her again, pinning her harshly to the wall near the stairs.

She screamed.

He ripped her cardigan off and pulled down her crop top to expose her red lace bra and chest. "Show me how my little whore paid for her drugs, the food, her ride to town when I only left her 30 bucks or is there a reason why you have an opened box of rubbers in your bag!"

She was silent, whimpering, waves of shock were visibly flowing through her body.

"SHOW ME!" He screamed.

"I prom-ise I wou-d'nt do that to yooouu. I lo-ove you" she stammered through her grief, strands of hair plastered to her face.

Mulder's face softened instantaneously only to inatantaneously harden again. "Bullshit" he roared. "Bullshit" he slammed his fists against the wall, she moved out the way.

He felt strong arms restrain him, Purdue.

He searched for Scully. She was in the arms of an African-American woman, Purdue's wife. He felt his heart break over the sight of her, clothes disheveled...

"I promise you Mulder" he could hear her whimper through Mrs Purdue's embrace.

"What am I supposed to do? He cried out in agony. "How am I supposed to save you?!" And he broke down, finally succumbing to his tears in Purdue's arms.

...

Scully sat silently at the kitchen island not wanting to disturb the silence. She looked out from the window of her prison to the life outside.

**_THE END._**

**_Only joking! Review it took me forever to write! :D_**

**_Do you think I wrote Mulder too harshly? He's just supposed to be exhausted and fed up and overtly scared over her well being, or have I made him seem like a wife beater?_**


End file.
